Undertale Scribbles
by soranaj
Summary: Short stories that mostly following my other story 'An Undertale Story' but can be read as standalones. To put it bluntly, I just want to write about Sans. Marking as complete since I'll mostly use this for one or two shots
1. Fight (Part 1)

"let's stop this" My eyes widen in response, not believing what I just heard. Sans sighed heavily and waved his hands goodbye and teleported out.

We were just right outside my house, arguing about my work

He was saying that I was overworking again and that I was not going to do anything productive if I stay like this and I was getting frustrated and angry. We were just arguing all the way to my house where I knew that Mother Tori would be any second now. I said that I didn't have time for this and he uncharacteristically went silent for a minute.

I was at a very important meeting where we just pitched an idea for a human and monster school so that any prejudice that may have formed to the future generations be cleared and what better way to get to know anyone is to learn together and I just can't understand why Sans thought that what I was doing is not productive enough and that it wasn't what I'm supposed to be doing.

I blinked at the empty space where Sans was and felt numb. He sounded..

so done...

with me.

It was only a couple of weeks since we confessed to each other and got to be a couple.

I should've known that it wasn't gonna last long.

Sure, I knew eventually he'll know me better to understand who I really was

I was selfish enough not to give him time. I mean we were a couple. The least I could do is give him my attention.

Give him my time and ask about his day. But I didn't even do that.

Standing there for what felt like hours, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello? " I asked without even checking.

"Frisk, my little one. I'm sorry I won't be able to go home tonight because I wanted to spend time wtih Asriel, if that's alright with you" Mother said, keeping her tone neutral.

I knew she wanted to do this for days and was trying to ask me and I was giving her subtle hints that I was okay and she can leave me with the house.

I guessed it worked.

I gulped, trying to clear my throat. I felt a lump stuck on it. I nodded.

Thinking that I was stupid for doing that and thinking she might see my nod, I tried my best to give her my reply without choking.

"Of course" I whispered.

Give short answer so that you won't give away that you're not okay.

"Thank you, my dear. Food is ready at the fridge and I'll be back on Monday" I tried to smile but really.. I was breaking.

I wanted to tell her I needed her. Wanted someone to talk.

But I couldn't. She deserved her time with her son.

"Mhm hm" I said my goodbyes and went inside the house.

Obviously crying outside wouldn't do anyone any good.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

_why can't she see that she's burned out? _Sans scratched his head and sighed

_it's just been weeks since she had a fever and it's not even a month, she's back to being selfless and workaholic and she doesn't even talk to me about anything else expect for work this and work that_

He knew that she was just trying to create a better place for them but he knew that she still needed to rest and it isn't healthy that all she think about is work.

Sans grunted. He also knew that a part of him was just jealous of her work.

Which was just stupid and wrong but at the very least, she should take care of herself

Granted that he just snapped at her when she told him that she have no time for him

It hurt

But Sans knew that she was talking about them arguing

He knew she was tired and he shouldn't really have snapped at her but it was like talking to a rock. She never listened to him

She never took a break when she clearly needed to.

And she never asked for help

With anything...

Even from him..

And he was hurt

He knew he wasn't a reliable guy and that he was a lazy bone but he can help her

Sans closed his eyes and leaned to his couch. They were both tired and needed some time

They'll figure it out tomorrow

* * *

I blinked trying to think.

Did I slept? Cause my eyes hurt like hell. I groaned trying to sit up when I felt nausea.

Great... I just got sick again

I stood up with much difficulty and went to the bathroom. Mother kept the medicines in the cabinet there and I popped up one paracetamol in my mouth

I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror and saw that I was a mess. My eyes were puffy and my skin was so pale. I checked my temperature and was glad it wasn't a high fever

I should just get back to sleep and it'll be gone when I wake up

It was very fortunate that it was a weekend and I didn't have work or to go outside and that mother was not around

_Even Sans.._

I went to the couch since I didn't want to go back to my bed and squeeze my eyes shut.

_Stop thinking. It's over_

_Just get a move on_

_You still have work to do_

Normally, I would've think that I should stop doing anything and just try to do my tasks but I know that I can't

Not right now

When I can't stop sobbing

This is stupid

I knew it wouldn't last

I was surprised it was this long

Sobbing my heart out, I passed out

* * *

I woke up on a knock on my door. Scratching my head and eyes, I walked up and opened it

I was surprised to see the skeleton in front of me and I immediately went from half asleep to fully awake.

He narrowed his eyes at me, taking in my state. I nervously laughed

"Oh..Sans. Didn't know you were coming." I cringed at my hoarse voice. Great

Just great

"frisk? " Sans said titling with his head a little bit, silently asking me to explain myself.

Why is he here? I racked my brains trying to think of an answer.

We just broke up yesterday and now he wanted to see me?

Why?

I didn't want to see him at all.

Not today.

I gave hima quick smile and motioned to shut the door but he was fast enough to block it.

"Sans. I just need to dress up" perfect lie

Maybe if I left through the back door, he won't find me.

"yeah sure, babe. just leave me on your couch then" I clicked my tounge and he must have heard it because he looked somewhat horrified.

I mentally groaned and just went to my rom without a second look at him.

I went to freshen up and was trying to come up with something.

I'm obviously not prepared for any confrontation right now. Sighing, I thought that I can still make my escape.

The back door was near to my bed and if I sneaked out there, maybe he won't realized I was gone.

I tiptoed to the back door and opened it when I felt weightless and slowly floated in the air.

I was turned to Sans and was dragged to him.

"why are you running? " Sans asked me calmly like it was the most natural thing to do when someone was trying to get away from you. He settled me on the couch right next to him.

"Nothing..." I lied.

Why wouldn't I? I was just got dumped and now my ex is in my house and calling me babe like nothing had happened.

Sans put his hand on my forehead and I just leaned ino the touch. It might be the last one.

Closing my eyes to relish his touch, I was shocked to find that he was kissing me

It was only the second time he did this and I can't help but sobbed. Sans looked confused and pulled away.

"frisk? i'm sorry if you didn't like that" he apologized in a hurry. He was shocked by my reaction but I just kept crying.

I kept crying and he just hugged me and comforted me like how he did everytime I was crying. I mumbled my apologies.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed over and over. I said I love him and I'm sorry and I knew he didn't deserved this and I'm so sorry.

And as always, he stayed silent letting me cry my heart out.


	2. Fight (Part 2)

_i f*cked up. i seriously f*cked up_

Sans mentally punched himself in the gut, cracked his skull on the wall and blasted himself with his gaster blasters.

Multiple times.

_of course, she'll panic. i would, too, if she suddenly snapped at me and left me alone._ It was getting hard for Sans to stay quiet and not groan at his stupidity.

He knew that she is as sensitive as he is on these kind of stuff and he didn't even consider what she think of what happened last night.

He knew she'll get upset but he forgot that she also has a tendency to give up, when it was about her.

He knew she was selfless to the core and that what made him love her so much. But she is also lacking on self confidence to a fault.

He kept berating himself for being petty and jealous over something so stupid as her not giving him enough time.

He wanted to kick himself where it hurts the most and was contemplating asking Undyne to do it since he knew he's not capable of kicking his own stupid butt.

Frisk was in his arms for a while now and the sobs and apologies had diminished.

It was only an occassional snivel and Sans just now realized Frisk was avoiding looking at him.

He took a deep breath and lifted her chin.

"i love you, frisk. nothing's going to change that." after he said that, fresh tears was forming in her eyes.

Sans felt his heart beat faster.

"frisk, i'm really sorry last time. i was just" Sans gulped.

_is it the right time to say he was jealous?_

Sans shook his head.

_of her work..?_

Looking at her eyes, not wanting to lie, he kissed her forehead mumbling something.

"i was just jealous and i don't want to see you exhausted all the time. nobody works as hard as you do but you gotta lighten up your work" he blurted quickly.

Frisk's eyes widened. She felt tears falling in her eyes and a heavy weight has been lifted in her chest.

Of course, Sans would not leave her because of something like that. Why was she so stupid?

"You.." Frisk said accusingly. Sans nervously chuckled.

"i didn't mean for us to break up. i just want us to sleep on it" he elaborated, still looking directly at her eyes.

"You made me cry, you jerk. Next time, say exactly what you mean." Frisk sniffled. She was extremely embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions and looked like a fool in his eyes.

He cackled like a kid. He started petting her head while she tried to hide her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"now, now. stop hiding your face." Sans condescendingly said. Frusk tried to push him with her hand.

"Don't talk to me" She hissed without any venom. She felt exhausted and weak by this fiasco and she didn't really feel like giving in to his... whatever he's trying to do.

Sans caught her hand and intertwined them to his. He slowly removed her left hand in her face.

"Sans-" Frisk whined but Sans leaned into her and kissed her again.

"i don't want to lose you, frisk." he said after. Frisk blushed furiously.

"not to anyone, not to work." he declared, sadly.

"don't ever go anywhere where i can't follow, please" he sighed softly, trying his best not to crumble at the thought.

He didn't want to fight with her but he needed her to understand why everyone, especially him, was so worried about her.

"promise me" that you'll take care of yourself.

Frisk searched his eyes for something he didn't know.

And then she smiled, eyes glowing with determination.

"Of course"

* * *

It's not gonna be easy.

It was years of work. Years of trying to find meaning to anything she do.

She always thought that it was useless to do things at a later date if you could do it now.

Coupled with the fact that she absolutely do not have any hobbies except trying to help.

She didn't think doing things just for the heck of it. Or just for fun.

It wasn't worth it.

Sans understood this and felt regret. All those time, he knew that. He knew the first week that his kid didn't bother taking care of herself.

Always having Papyrus feed her and make her take a bath and do her laundries.

It was irritating at first.

He was looking at himself on a different person but he didn't think it was an issue.

Not in the underground at least.

They were like two peas in a pod.

He would never admit it but he also haven't thought of anything else worth doing except keeping his brother and his friends safe.

Nothing else to do in the underground made him lazy and gave up on the thought that nothing will change as long as they're were out of there.

He was getting prepared for the worst case scenario where they will be crowded so much that anything goes. It was his greatest nightmare. Something that will definitely be a reality if they didn't get out of the underground.

He was so grateful to Frisk for stopping that nightmare.

Now, he just wanted to be with her.

He refused to let her neglect herself. And she refused to let him be a hypocrite.

They were a lot of fights. One saying that it wasn't a big deal working on their free time and one saying that what's wrong with just wanting to be with you all the time.

They didn't want the other to exhaust themselves.

Sans kept visiting Frisk even if he was taking longer shifts in his new work as an assistant scientist to Alphys and Frisk trying to limit her workload has been telling Sans to take his own words and stop overworking himself.

Frisk admit that it wasn't funny, looking at herself in her lover. It made her understood exactly what everyone has been trying to tell her.

She told her not to visit her if he's not going at least six pm. The same time they knew that their work is done.

Sans just chuckled.

"and what? you think i'll sacrifice my time with you for work?" Frisk blushed.

It wasn't a good bargain but it was all she could think of at the moment.

She can't remove his favorite ketchup since he has a lot of it.

She doesn't think the town would even let her try to stop Sans from consuming ninety percent of the town's ketchup demand.

She didn't know anything else that he was so engrossed with. Paps was not an option since she can't demand Sans not to meet his brother especially since they live together.

She just slowly nodded looking at her feet.

She didn't want to do it since she also want to see him outside of work.

Yes, they see each other since Sans became an assistant. But most of the time, they were busy. Sans trying to collect as much data and Frisk trying to create the foundation of the school.

They'll work it out.

They promised.

"do you even know me, babe?"


End file.
